powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gendai Sentai Mormonranger
(translated as 'Latter-Day Squadron Mormonranger) is a fanfictional season of Super Sentai. It's theme is based on the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-Day Saints (AKA the Mormon Church), though it also uses elements from Judeo-Christian legends. . Synopsis In the not-so-distant future, Satan decides to rebel against God’s plan & bring about the Apocalypse (the end of the world) upon the people of Earth in his own design, & he recruits many of his demons to carry out his dirty work. Although he allows Satan to bring about his end of the world, God devises an extraordinary plan of intervention: he sends down seven of his archangels down to Salt Lake City, Utah to seek out five young missionaries of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. Given each pieces of the Urim & Thummim, these five missionaries gain the ability to morph into powerful warriors, each modeled after different heroes & heroines from the scriptures. They are the Mormon Rangers, & together with their courage & faith, they will triumph against Satan’s army of evil & preserve the future of Planet Earth! Characters Mormonrangers Allies * '''Emmett: A strong yet gentle golem who often assists the Mormon Rangers in their battles against the forces of Satan. When he’s not fighting, Emmett usually guards the top of the Conference Center. His name comes from the Hebrew word emet ''(אמת), meaning “truth”. Angels Seven Heavenly Archangels The Seven Heavenly Archangels are seven high-ranked angels (mentioned in the apocryphal Book of Enoch) who were sent to Earth by God to seek out the Mormon Rangers. They often act as mentors & teachers for the Mormon Rangers. Only two of the Archangels have been known to have lived on the Earth as mortal beings & have been resurrected after death; the others’ mortal identities are currently unknown. *'Kind Archangel Michael': The head of the Seven Heavenly Archangels, also known as Adam the father & patriarch of the human race; he led the army of angels against Satan’s army in the War in Heaven. *'Humble Archangel Gabriel': The second-in-command of the Seven Heavenly Archangels, also known as the prophet Noah; he assisted Michael in the War in Heaven. *'Chaste Archangel Raphael': The third-in-command of the Seven Heavenly Archangels, who appeared in the restoration of all things & is also mentioned in the apocryphal Book of Tobit, where it is told how he aided Tobias. *'Charitable Archangel Zerachiel': Member of the Seven Heavenly Archangels, an angel of healing & a benevolent angel of death; he was the angel sent to retrieve Moses from the Earth. *'Patient Archangel Remiel': Member of the Seven Heavenly Archangels; he is one of the holy angels whom God has set over those who rise from the dead. *'Temperate Archangel Raguel': Member of the Seven Heavenly Archangels; his function is to take vengeance on the world of the luminaries who have transgressed God's laws. * '''Diligent Archangel Uriel': Member of the Seven Heavenly Archangels; he is the keeper of the Flaming Sword, which guards the way of the Tree of Life. Others Angels * Abdiel: A faithful seraph who withstood Satan when he urged the angels to revolt. * Abraxis * Adriel: An angel of death. * Ambriel * Anael * Armozel * Azrael: An angel of death. * Barachiel * Camael * Cassiel: The angel of solitude & tears; unlike many other angels, Cassiel is known for simply watching the events of the cosmos unfold with little interference. * Castiel * Dumah: The angel of silence & of the stillness of death. * Israfil: The angel who will blow the trumpet that signals the coming of Judgment Day. * Ithuriel * Jehudiel * Jophiel: The angel of beauty, he was the angel who led Adam & Eve out of the Garden of Eden. * Nemamiah: The angel of just causes. * Nuriel * Phanuel * Raziel: The angel of (supreme) mysteries, as well as the keeper of secrets. * Rubiel * Sabrael * Sachiel: Archangel of the order of Cherubim. * Sealtiel * Selaphiel * Sofiel: An angel of nature & vegetables & fosters a love of nature in human hearts; also an angelic bookkeeper appointed over the records of souls, living & dead. * Zadkiel: The Angel of the Lord who prevented Abraham from killing his son Isaac. * Zephon Prophets * Enoch Special Guests * Bob the Tomato: Appears only in the video game. * Larry the Cucumber: Appears only in the video game. SWARM Short for SWAT Army, a group of armed police officers who were formed by the Utah State Police after a shocking report about an aggressive panhandler who mercilessly stabbed a young missionary. Villains Army of Satan *'Wrathful Overlord Satan': The Great Adversary himself, Satan is the enemy of righteousness & of those who seek to do the will of God. In battle, his main weapon is a large jagged sword. **'Gluttonous Prince Beelzebub': The first-born “son” & chief lieutenant of Satan. An insective-like demon, Beelzebub is always hungry for power & bloodlust. In battle, his weapon is a trident whose tips are based on that of a rhinoceros beetle & stag beetle. *** Lustful General Asmodeus: A demon serving under Beelzebub, who was mentioned in the apocryphal Book of Tobit & perhaps therefore the archrival of Raphael. He is a naïve demon with a bad sense of humor, using classic comedy quotes & sometimes acts like he has multi-personality. In battle, his main weapon is a whip. *** Slothful General Belphegor: A large & lazy demon serving under Beelzebub. He is the only demon with very little pleasure in fighting. In battle, his main weapon is a large ax. ** Prideful Prince Lucifer: The second-born “son” of Satan. Unlike his older brother Beelzebub, Lucifer is more loyal to his master & pledges allegiance to him. His appearance is a cross of that of the traditional depiction of an angel & a fallen angel. In battle, his main weapon is a rapier. *** Greedy General Mammon: A demon serving under Lucifer. He is somewhat the accountant & counselor of Satan’s army & collects the desires of man. In battle, his main weapon is an assassin’s knife. *** Envious General Leviathan: A serpent-like demon serving under Lucifer. He is a very sensitive demon who wants glory & as a result, he gets jealous whenever the other demons receive victory. In battle, his main weapon is a scimitar. * Devilish Dealer Mephistopheles: The “monster maker” of Satan’s Army. Dressed in 20th century gentlemen’s attire & speaking in a flattering tone of voice, he is able to trick people with negative desires in their hearts to sign a contract, which Satan & his servants use to create a monster to fulfill that person’s desire. * Imps: The footsoldiers of Satan’s Army; not to be confused with the Imps from Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGo-V. * Behemoth: A class of large, horned, hippo-like demons that appear in the larger battles. *'Contract Monsters' Other Demons * Abigor: A demon of war, in command of 60 legions, often riding a winged skeletal steed. * Aquiel * Azazel: A demon that lives in a desert where goats were sacrificed. * Baphomet * Gremory: A demon that appears in the form of a beautiful woman. * Leraje: A demon that appears in the form of an archer. * Nergal: The chief of Satan's 'secret police', & works as an honorary spy in the service of Beelzebub. Fallen Angels * Severe Archangel Samael: Originally a heavenly archangel, Samael rebelled against God & married Lilith, the first wife of Adam. He is a destructive angel of death who leads Satan’s army of fallen angels. * Lilith: The wife of Samael, Lilith was originally the wife of Adam but was cast out of the Garden of Eden because she wouldn’t submit to him. * Adirael * Aldebaran: A fallen angel who attempted to seduce an Assyrian queen in the form of a bull. * Anane * Araziel: A fallen angel who was cast out of heaven by God for having relations with earthly women. * Arioch * Belial: An evil angel associated with lawlessness & lust. * Dalkiel * Dubbiel: A fallen angel who assumes the form of a bear. * Kokabiel * Tamiel Chutai Sentai Idol-V (Abomination Squadron Idol-5) Great Antichrist Lateinos *'Footsoldiers': These unnamed footsoldiers serve under Lateinos; they mainly fight alongside his servant Antichrists. Their appearance is based on the description recorded in Revelation 9:3-10. *'Four Conqueror Generals' A group of beast-like monsters serving the Antichrist, modeled after the visions of the great image & the four beasts described in the Book of Daniel. *'The Ten Antichrists': After being severed from Ferrubliss’s horns, the Great Antichrist summons ten minor Antichrists to fight the Mormon Rangers prior to his awakening. Many of the Antichrists are based on infamous historical leaders. *#'Lotilla': A horse-like Antichrist named & modeled after Attila the Hun. *#'Moringhis': A horse-like Antichrist named & modeled after Genghis Khan. *#'Vultcula': An eagle-like Antichrist armed with stake-like kendo swords; named & modeled after Vlad Dragwlya (AKA Dracula). *#'Medvan': A bear-like Antichrist named & modeled after Ivan the Terrible. *#'Stalved': A bear-like Antichrist armed with a hammer & a sickle-like hook for his left hand; named & modeled after Josef Stalin. *#'Wolfler': A wolf-like Antichrist armed with ninja stars; named & modeled after Adolf Hitler. *#'Hiryuto': A dragon-like Antichrist named & modeled after Hirohito. *#'Crandimin': A crane-like Antichrist named & modeled after Idi Amin. *#'Gajapot': A gajasimha (elephant/lion)-like Antichrist named & modeled after Pol Pot. *#'Husstanin': A dragon-like Antichrist named & modeled after Saddam Hussein. Other Villains *'Amemnar': A sorceress. Kingdom of Mahan An ancient underground kingdom inhabited by the descendants of Cain, called Mahanites, who work evil through secret combinations. *'King Lamech': The second Master Mahan & king of the Mahanites, having inherited the kingdom from his father Cain. *'Benvee': A Mahanite convert, he is an aggressive meth-addicted panhandler who was wanted for the brutal stabbing of a young missionary, which was the main cause of the formation of SWARM. Arsenal Transformation Devices *'Urim & Thummim': An instrument prepared of God to assist man in obtaining revelation from the Lord & in translating languages. Five pieces of the Urim & Thummim are used as the transformation devices of the Mormon Rangers. When not in use, the Urim & Thummim assume the form of a CTR ring, located on each of the Mormon Rangers’ right index finger. *'Wing Booster': The main transformation device & firearm weapon of Mormon White. Communication Devices *''Pagers: Elder Proudfoot bought pagers for each of the Mormon Rangers as means of communicating & keeping in contact with each other. Individual Weapons *Sword: Mormon Red’s main weapon. *Macuahuitl: Mormon Blue’s main weapon. *Hammer: Mormon Black’s main weapon. *Zanbato: Mormon Yellow’s main weapon. *Ram Staff: Mormon Pink’s main weapon. Power-Ups *'Sentinel Staff': A staff-like weapon that each of the five Mormon Ranger carries. On top of each staff is a shamrock-like ornament that holds up to three gems that symbolize the different tribal lineages of each of the main five Mormon Rangers. When all three are in place, the Mormon Rangers are able to upgrade into Sentinel Mode. **Mormon Red :::Onyx (Joseph/Ephraim) :::Jasper (Benjamin) :::Topaz (Simeon) **Mormon Blue :::Carbuncle (Levi) :::Onyx (Joseph/Manasseh) :::Agate (Gad) **Mormon Black :::Emerald (Judah) :::Sapphire (Zebulon) :::Ligure (Dan) **Mormon Yellow :::Sardius (Reuben) :::Diamond (Issachar) :::Beryl (Naphtali) (shared with Mormon Pink) **Mormon Pink :::Amethyst (Asher) :::Beryl (Naphtali) :::Diamond (Issachar) (shared with Mormon Yellow) *'Sentinel Mode': When the Ten Antichrists were unleashed, the Mormon Rangers were given the Sentinel Staffs, allowing them to upgrade into Sentinel Mode. In Sentinel Mode, they are given the whole armor of God & are supported by the power of their ancestral tribes. **'Belt of Truth': Tied around the waist. **'Breastplate of Righteousness': Made of bronze, & bearing the three tribes of each Mormon Ranger. **'Boots of Preparation': Rugged shoes with shin guards & studded with nails for traction. **'Shield of Faith': Large oval made of two layers of wood, held together with iron & leather. **'Helmet of Salvation': Made of bronze with leather straps & covers most of the Mormon Rangers’ faces. **'Sword of the Spirit': Made of fine steel. Vehicles Zords *'Fiery Creature Seraph': Mormon Red's personal zord, resembles a seraph. * '''Heavenly Combination Cherub': A megazord created from the other four Mormon Rangers’ zords, named & modeled after a cherub. ** Heavenly Creature Warrior: Mormon Blue’s personal zord, a blue-armored warrior with carbuncle red eyes. Later, it becomes known as the Warrior of Levi, due to Elder Proudfoot being of the Tribe of Levi. ** Heavenly Creature Lion: Mormon Black’s personal zord, a black lion with emerald green eyes. It is probably a reference to the lion that Samson slew. Later, it becomes known as the Lion of Judah, due to Elder Solberg being of the Tribe of Judah. ** Heavenly Creature Ox: Mormon Yellow’s personal zord, a yellow ox with sardius red eyes. Later, it becomes known as the Ox of Reuben, due to Sister Tóngqíng being of the Tribe of Reuben. ** Heavenly Creature Eagle: Mormon Pink’s personal zord, a pink eagle with purple amethyst eyes. Later, it becomes known as the Eagle of Asher, due to Sister Baudin being of the Tribe of Asher. * United Guardian OphZizTron ** Celestial Creature Ziz: Mormon White’s personal zord, a griffin. ** Pure-Hearted Guardian Metatron: An archangel who protects the City of Zion, assuming the form of a large robot; in some way, he has some connection to the translated patriarch Enoch. ** Heavenly Artillery Ophan: An intelligent UFO-like being that serves as an auxiliary zord for the Mormon Rangers. It appears to speak in a dialect of pure language. Sentinels: Four individual megazords, each made up of zords that are based on the Mormon Rangers’ mixed tribal lineages. They are formed when the Mormon Rangers are in Sentinel Mode. *'Sentinel SerEphBenSim': Mormon Red’s Sentinel. **'Fiery Creature Seraph' **'Unicorn of Ephraim': An auxiliary zord of Mormon Red, an onyx black unicorn with red eyes; based on Elder Freeman’s direct lineage of the Tribe of Ephraim. **'Wolf of Benjamin': An auxiliary zord of Mormon Red, a purple wolf with jasper red eyes; based on Elder Freeman’s fellow lineage of the Tribe of Benjamin. **'Elephant of Simeon': An auxiliary zord of Mormon Red, a yellow elephant with topaz eyes; based on Elder Freeman’s fellow lineage of the Tribe of Simeon. *'Sentinel LevManGad': Mormon Blue’s Sentinel. **'Warrior of Levi (Heavenly Creature Warrior)' **'Bison of Manasseh': An auxiliary zord of Mormon Blue, an onyx black bison with blue eyes; based on Elder Proudfoot’s fellow lineage of the Tribe of Manasseh. **'Tortoise of Gad': An auxiliary zord of Mormon Blue, a brown tortoise with agate eyes & armed with cannons; based on Elder Proudfoot’s fellow lineage of the Tribe of Gad. *'Sentinel JuDaZeb': Mormon Black’s Sentinel. **'Lion of Judah (Heavenly Creature Lion)' **'Whale of Zebulon': An auxiliary zord of Mormon Black, a sapphire blue whale with yellow eyes; based on Elder Solberg’s fellow lineage of the Tribe of Zebulon. **'Serpent of Dan': An auxiliary zord of Mormon Black, a red serpent with ligure orange eyes; based on Elder Solberg’s fellow lineage of the Tribe of Dan. *'Sentinel ReuIssNaphAsh': Mormon Yellow & Mormon Pink’s Sentinel. **'Ox of Reuben (Heavenly Creature Ox)' **'Donkey of Issachar': An auxiliary zord of Mormon Yellow, an orange donkey with diamond eyes; based on Sister Tóngqíng’s fellow lineage of the Tribe of Issachar. **'Eagle of Asher (Heavenly Creature Eagle)' **'Deer of Naphtali': An auxiliary zord of Mormon Pink, a silver deer with beryl green eyes; based on Sister Baudin’s fellow lineage of the Tribe of Naphtali. Episodes See Also Category:Super Sentai Category:Series Category:Reynoman